


Not Barry

by Celeste_Morrigan



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Sort of Coldflash but not quite, alt!Barry, other Earths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Morrigan/pseuds/Celeste_Morrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was 11, Sebastian watched their mother being murdered. Not like the story Barry usually told. He was never rushed out of the house by the invisible man. He was there for the whole thing. He never told anyone what he saw, but now... now things have to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: After learning about Barry’s accident, Sebastian doesn’t think twice. He leaves his whole life in New York behind and moves back to Central City.

When Sebastian read the headline of an explosion in the particle accelerator, worry took him over. It had only been a few hours since he had last talked with his brother. Barry called on his way home from Starling City and wouldn't shut up about that particle accelerator being launched. Sebastian had been busy studying a case the office he was an intern in was going to take to court next week. He put Barry on speaker to let him ramble on about Dr. Wells and quantum theory and some other science stuff, stuff he didn’t quite understand, but never minded listening to his brother trying to explain.

Since then, Barry had sent him one single text half an hour ago – words that let Sebastian clung to the hope as he read it: " _Missed the cut off line at STAR Labs. Late, as usual. D:_ ". There was no way Barry had been at S.T.A.R. Labs when the blast went off. No way. He had to be okay.

He dialed to try and talk to Barry, just to make sure. Or Joe. Or Iris. The calls wouldn’t go through. All Central City codes were busy. Even the IM texts he sent them wouldn’t be delivered.

In hope to find something, _anything_ about his brother, Sebastian turned the TV on the news coverage and spent hours reading every single article that came up online about the particle accelerator explosion.

There were warnings of possible radioactive damages or fallout from the explosion, of casualties, of people being injured by the blast, of confirmed _deaths_ (from people who worked at S.T.A.R. Labs), but nothing, nothing about Barry.

It wasn’t until noon of the following day that the calls to Central City connected again. Sebastian pushed through exhaustion to try and talk to his brother, only to reach the voicemail.

"Slugger, c’mon, I’ve been trying to reach you since yesterday." Then, more urgently: " _Call me back._ "

Barry wouldn’t. It was Joe who delivered the news, almost one hour later, the words barely registering on Sebastian’s brain. Lightning. Coma. The doctors didn’t know when Barry would wake up. _If_ he would-

After that call, Sebastian’s life in New York didn’t matter anymore. He left his internship, his classes and his friends, knowing he wouldn’t be back until Barry was safe and all right. And awake.

* * *

It was bad. It seemed like nobody actually knew what was happening to Barry, why he had those seizures, why his heart kept flat-lining out of the blue at least twice per day. It made him scream at Joe and Iris and at virtually every single member of the staff that had been watching over Barry, which got him banned from the hospital premises the second day _he saw his brother die_ in front of him.

On the third night, Joe told him about Dr. Wells' offer to move Barry to S.T.A.R. Labs. The only thing Sebastian and Iris knew about Dr. Wells were the things Barry had told them – and how much Barry looked up to him. Joe didn't quite know or trusted Harrison Wells, but given the circumstances and what Wells had promised them, to actually _try and do_ something for Barry, the three of them agreed on having Barry moved. Besides, Wells had promised they would be able to visit Barry at any given time, as long as they didn’t hurt anyone from the staff or damaged any equipment. Sebastian promised to behave.

That’s how he saw Harrison Wells in person for the first time, when he went to S.T.A.R. Labs with Joe and Iris, five days after the explosion. The moment he stepped in the room with the man, Sebastian had the feeling that maybe, _maybe_ they had met before. A shiver went up his spine and, without thinking; he took a step back to hide behind Joe and Iris.

Wells left shortly after introducing Dr. Snow, who would be taking care of Barry while he was at S.T.A.R. Labs. Sebastian liked her; she seemed trustworthy and well-intentioned, even if somewhat cold. They also met Cisco, who promised to keep them constantly updated on Barry’s condition. That made the three of them, including Sebastian, more relieved.

Yet, there was that little thought nagging at his mind, that he knew Wells from somewhere. That he had seen him before. He went to bed that night trying to place it, remember where he had seen him, how they might have met before. He closed his eyes and suddenly there was lightning bouncing off the walls, Sebastian having to watch it again as red and yellow streaks knocked his dad out, pushed his little brother away and hurt his mother.

He woke up drenched in sweat and it was just like that night when the cops came into their house. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, just sit hiding in the corner, shaking all over and trying to keep dragging air into his lungs.

Until the moment he heard Barry’s voice.

"Mom. _Mom_."

He was out of his body, his mind not even processing what he was doing until he walked up to Barry and hugged him. Holding him helped Sebastian to grow aware of his surroundings and come back to reality.

But Barry wasn’t in _their_ room. Barry was in a coma. They didn’t know if he was coming back.

And Sebastian had to get away.

**Author's Note:**

> The intro is so short because this is my first attempt at Flash fanfiction, my first attempt at fanfiction in English and I kind of really needed a beta-reader… I’m just putting this out there to know if people are willing to read and maybe help me out with this? Reviews are so very welcome.


End file.
